Who Do You Love?
by K.Grace75
Summary: Ino asks Sakura who she loves. Sakura answers but Konohamaru overhears and screams to the village who she loves, upset Sakura runs home and runs into the one she loves but the question is does he love her back?


_**Who Do You Love?**_

**Oneshot! No flames please!**

"So, Sakura, who do you love?" Ino asked.

Sakura gulped. No matter how she tried to get away from Ino's embarrassing questions she couldn't. _I might as well tell her because she won't tell anyone._

"I love the Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara." Sakura mumbled.

"SAKURA, YOU LOVE GAARA OF THE SAND??!!" A voice screamed.

Startled both girls looked over at the voice.

"Konohamaru! Be quiet!!" Ino hissed loudly.

But Konohamaru was anything but quiet, in fact he and his friends were running and screaming,

"SAKURA LOVES GAARA!! SAKURA LOVES GAARA!!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I should have never asked you that question…"

"No it's ok Ino. I think I'll just go home now and stay in my house for the next 2 weeks." Sakura said.

Sakura unfortunately had to run down the same street as Konohamaru to get home. She cried as she ran trying to ignore the stares and murmurs of the other people. She finally turned down a street that had no people on it. Sakura kept running with her eyes closed until she felt someone grab her by the front by her waist and jumped taking her with them. She still kept her eyes closed and tried to push away from who ever had her in their firm grip when they landed.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled.

"If I did that you would fall and would most likely be hurt pretty bad." A deep voice said.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open and looked into another pair of pale jade green eyes. Gaara. Then she looked down to see that they were floating high above the ground on Gaara's sand. Sakura let out a yelp of surprise and clung to Gaara's robe so she wouldn't fall. Gaara chuckled and kept his grip on her waist firm. Then he got serious.

"Sakura, is…is what the little boy with the blue scarf said true? Do you love me?"

"…"

"Sakura tell me…please?"

Sakura nodded but that wasn't good enough for Gaara.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Gaara, I love you!" Sakura said burying her face in the front of his robe crying.

"Good because I love you too, Sakura." Gaara whispered in her ear hugging her tighter around the waist.

"You do?" Sakura said lifting her head from his chest looking into his eyes.

"More than you know." Gaara murmured leaning down to kiss her.

Their lips met. Sakura put her arms around Gaara's neck and Gaara pulled Sakura closer to him if that was even possible. They pulled back for air. Sakura laid her head on Gaara's chest and smiled. She felt safe with Gaara and he felt that he could open up to Sakura.

"Gaara?" 

"Yes?"

"Why are you here in Konoha?"

"I came to see you and I have some business to attend to unfortunately, I leave in two days." Gaara said. "Why? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yes! I'm very glad you're here Gaara!"

"When I have to leave…will…will you come with me…and live in my mansion with me and my siblings?" Gaara said hesitating a little.

"Yes I will! But I have to ask Tsunade first. I really hope she says yes!" Sakura said not hesitating a bit.

"I'm glad you said yes. I, too hope that Tsunade will say yes as well."

**-Two Days Later-**

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Sakura hesitated for a second but Gaara put a hand on her and gave her one of his rare smiles. Sakura opened the door and walked in, Gaara following.

"Sakura? Gaara I thought you had left already?" Tsunade said surprised.

"Um Tsunade?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"GaaraandIconfessedourloveforeachotherandheaskedmetocomelivewithhiminSunasomayIgolivewithhim?!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Sakura blushed and repeated slowly. "Gaara and I confessed our love for each other and he asked me to live with him in Suna. May I go live with him?" She finished and blushed even harder.

Tsunade's eyes softened and she said, "Yes, you may go but we will miss you terribly, Sakura. Oh I know this sounds bad threatening a Kazekage but IF YOU DARE HURT HER AND RUN I WILL PERSONALY _HUNT YOU DOWN!!!"_

Sakura sweatdropped at her teacher's behavior. Gaara just smirked and grabbed her by the waist saying, "I won't hurt or let _anyone_ hurt her."

"Good answer." Tsunade said.

"Now we must go. I'm sure Sakura has a lot of packing to do." Gaara said letting go of Sakura's waist.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Tsunade said giving Sakura a hug and whispered something in her ear to which she blushed at and gave a nod to Gaara.

Once they left Tsunade's office Gaara asked Sakura, "What did Tsunade say that made you blush?"

Sakura blushed again and said, "Be sure to invite me to you're wedding."

Gaara took her hand and said chuckling, "I'm sure we can arrange that."

**-3 months later-in Suna-**

Gaara took Sakura to the fanciest restaurant in the entire Sand Village. They had just finished eating but were still in the restaurant waiting for the bill.

"Hey Sakura, I have a question to ask you." Gaara said nervously.

"What is it Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Gaara said nothing and stood up and walked over to Sakura who stood up thinking something was wrong. But before she could say anything he pulled her into a hug. Then he let go and stepped back and got on one knee. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura," Gaara said pulling a box out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"YES!!!" She screamed hugging Gaara, just as he stood up, and kissed him on the lips, which he returned.

He let go and slid the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Everyone in the restaurant cheered loudly.

…

Their wedding was huge! Everyone from Suna to Konoha was invited. Ino of course was Sakura's Brides Maid and obviously Naruto was Gaara's Best Man. Gaara and Sakura gave their vows and kissed bringing together two villages. Suna and Konoha.

**-1 year later-**

Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Choji, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. They were either reading a magazine, fidgeting or sleeping (Shikamaru) but everyone stopped what they were doing when Gaara walked through the double doors pushing Sakura in a wheel chair.

"We have twins!" Sakura and Gaara said together. "A boy and a girl."

Everyone cheered and gather around Sakura who was holding the boy and Gaara who was holding the girl.

"What are their names?" Naruto asked.

"The girl's name is Kyla." Gaara said.

"And the boy's name is Adrian." Sakura finished.

"They're adorable!!" Temari and Ino squealed.

"Yeah…they really are." Sakura murmured, smiling while looking at Gaara.

Gaara looked down at Sakura. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Everyone "awwwed" and Gaara and Sakura broke apart.

"I love you, Gaara."

"And I love you too Sakura, you and the twins."

"Yeah I love them too."

Gaara and Sakura looked at the twins then back at each other and kissed again.

_**End**_

Yay!! Story updated on Christmas Eve!! Once again no flames please!!


End file.
